


Happy - Smile. Sad - Frown.

by ibonekoen



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory teaches Jess the art of emoticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy - Smile. Sad - Frown.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/51151.html?thread=11967951#t11967951): Gilmore Girls, Rory/Jess, Happy - smile. Sad - frown. Use the corresponding face for the corresponding emotion

"Happy - smile. Sad - frown. Use the corresponding face for the corresponding emotion." Rory explains once again, quite possibly for the thousandth time.

Jess is seated next to her on the couch in Luke's apartment, and he's warily eyeing the cell phone she has cradled in her hand. He looks uncomfortable and quite possibly a little afraid, which Rory thinks is hilarious. He's actually leaning away from her a bit, slightly recoiling, yet trying to make it look like he's not edging away at all. She tests this by suddenly jerking the phone toward him, and she lets out an amused giggle as he practically jumps away, ending up on the far end of the couch.

"Oh, c'mon, Jess, it's not going to bite you, I promise," she says in between laughs, and he narrows his eyes, glaring at her. Uh oh, she's offended his male pride by laughing at him. She pulls the phone back and affects her best puppy dog pout, lower lip poked out and quivering slightly, corners of her eyes softened and there's a very faint glimmer of tears forming. Jess can't stand that look, and she knows it, knows it's his weakness, and she manages not to look too triumphant when he casually slides back closer to her, his arm draping around her shoulders.

"How about we just forget the phone and I smile or frown at you when I see you next?" he asks as he leans in and nudges his nose against the outer shell of her ear.

She feels goose pimples breaking out on her skin, and she shivers, trying not to get distracted. "No, I'm going to teach you the art of texting, Jess," she says, a determined tone in her voice. "It's the 21st century. It's time for you to get with the program."

"Uh huh, sure," Jess mutters as he moves his lips down to her neck, kissing her skin. He feels the tremble that racks her tiny frame, and he doesn't bother to hide his smirk. "Hey, do they have a face for this?"

Rory starts to ask what he means by "this" when he's suddenly kissing her, his tongue everywhere at once, and her eyes roll up into the back of her head. Phone, what phone?


End file.
